


Maid Iwaizumi

by blandvole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Maid uniform, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sub Iwaizumi, Threesome - M/M/M, dom Kageyama, dom Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blandvole/pseuds/blandvole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maid Iwaizumi is sent to work for the sadistic Princes Kageyama and Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Iwaizumi

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged Dub-Con because Iwaizumi just goes along with some things in the beginning, since he can't say no to his new masters.

“So this is the new maid?” Oikawa asked. His eyes scanned down Iwaizumi’s body, judging him. 

“Better than another girl,” replied Kageyama, also seeming to evaluate Iwaizumi. Then Kageyama turned to the butler, who had accompanied Iwaizumi while he met his new masters for the first time. “You’re dismissed. We’ll take it from here.”

The butler bowed respectfully, leaving Iwaizumi in the clutches of the two princes. It had been three days since the royal debt collectors had come to his house, demanding that his mother pay the debt his deceased father had left. Of course, as a poor family, they did not have the funds to pay back the massive amount of money required. 

All seemed to be lost, until the royal family had given them another option. If one of the Iwaizumi children was given to the castle to work as a servant for the next 10 years, then the debt would be considered paid off. As the oldest of the family, Iwaizumi readily offered himself up. And so, now he was here, ready to meet his fate. 

“What’s your name, servant?” Oikawa demanded. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, sir,” he responded, his head bowed. 

“Well you know us,” Oikawa gestured between himself and Kageyama. “So basically, obey the orders given and we should have no trouble. I heard you’re here for 10 years? That’s quite a while. You must have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi winced at the too familiar way Oikawa was addressing him, but could not protest. “Yes sir,” he said, his eyes cast respectfully downwards. 

“Here’s your uniform,” Kageyama said brusquely, shoving a package into Iwaizumi’s hands. He motioned towards a nearby door. “This will be your room for the entirety of your stay. Change and then come back out for orders.”

Iwaizumi nodded and bowed yet again and made his way into the room. He sighed, closing the door behind him. Looking around, he noticed that the room was strangely extravagant for the room of a servant. There were thick tapestries hanging on the wall and plush rugs covering up the cold floors. A gigantic bed sat proudly in the center of the room, with luxurious silk drapes hanging around it. It seemed like too big a bed for just one person. Iwaizumi shrugged, figuring that the royalty must have a lot of excess money if they could afford such luxuries for even their servants.

Giving it no other thought, he unwrapped the package, dumping the uniform out on the bed. Already it felt like the day had gone on forever, but it was only mid afternoon. If he felt like this after a few hours, then these next 10 years would feel like a lifetime. 

Iwaizumi stripped out of his clothes, leaving on just his boxers, and began to ruffle through the pile of clothes, looking for a shirt. He paused. Hesitantly, he poked his head out of the door, hiding his shirtless torso behind the door. “Excuse me sirs, but I think I’ve been given the wrong outfit.”

“No, it’s the right outfit,” Oikawa said with a mischievous grin. “Put it on quickly, Hajime, we don’t have much time to waste!”

“But it has a skirt,” Iwaizumi protested, waving the offending item out the door. “And stockings!”

“Are you insulting the royal uniform?” Kageyama asked, his gaze piercing through Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi froze, not wanting to get on his new masters’ bad sides so soon. “No sir. Sorry for the trouble.”

He pulled the door closed. Alone in the room again, he stared blankly at the frilly skirt in his hands. He ruffled through the rest of his uniform, dread building in his stomach the more he looked at it. There was no other way of looking at it: This was a maid uniform. It wasn’t just any maid uniform either. No, this was the slutty version of a maid’s outfit, used by fetishists and perverts everywhere. It was complete with a too short skirt, thigh high stockings, and even a garter belt all covered in way too much lace. 

Iwaizumi grimaced as he pulled on the skirt, buttoning it around his navel. Looking at himself in the mirror, he was dismayed to see that his boxers still showed underneath, so he reluctantly removed them as well. A faint breeze blew over his bare genitals, making him feel uncomfortably exposed. He reached over and pulled on the top that came with his uniform. Though it clung tightly to his torso, it wasn’t too bad. He could have done without the puffy sleeves, but at least it covered his chest. 

He stared at the remaining articles of clothing. There was a pair of sheer, pink women’s underwear that he didn’t want to go near. His other option was to don the stockings and garter belt next. He sighed but picked up the stockings. They felt extremely fragile and he wasn’t quite sure how to get them on. He assumed they just pulled up his leg, but when he stuck his foot inside and tugged, the stockings refused to move. Frustrated, he sat down on the bed and tried to pull harder. He found it was easier if he lifted his leg in the air and used gravity to help, so he did so, raising his right leg high in the air. The stocking began to wiggle down his leg, and he let out a quiet sound of triumph. 

Right then, the door opened and the two princes walked in. Iwaizumi froze, suddenly aware of the sight he was treating them to. Wearing no underwear, with one leg in the air and the other on the ground, he was spread out perfectly to display his naked cock and ass to the two men. Cheeks aflame, Iwaizumi quickly lowered his leg and clenched his thighs shut, pushing his skirt down to cover his lap. 

“Oh, sorry about that,” Oikawa apologized, sounding not sorry at all. “We just wanted to know what was taking you so long. Do you need help here, Hajime?”

“I’m fine, sir,” Iwaizumi said through clenched teeth, his face still red. “I just need a bit more time and then I’ll be right out.”

“The uniform can be quite challenging the first time,” Kageyama commented, noticing the stocking hanging half off his leg. “Why don’t we help you?”

Without waiting for a response, the two princes crowded in on him, making him scoot further back on the bed. “I’m doing just fine,” Iwaizumi stuttered.

“I’m sure you are, but why don’t we speed up the process?” Oikawa suggested cheerfully. He pushed Iwaizumi back onto the bed and nonchalantly flipped up Iwaizumi’s skirt, exposing his soft cock to the air.

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi all but shrieked, trying to push down his skirt so it covered him again. Oikawa grabbed his wrist and pinned his arms down to the bed. 

“Please don’t make a fuss Hajime,” Kageyama reprimanded him. “If this is your attitude when someone tries to help, I’m not sure you’ll last long in this castle.”

With that, Kageyama lifted up his leg up, spreading Iwaizumi wide open. Iwaizumi blushed and used his one free hand to cover up as much of himself as he could. He was speechless at the blasé way the princes were manhandling him. Though a large part of him wanted to fight back, he remembered his family and forced himself to let them do as they pleased. 

As if sensing his surrender, Oikawa released his other hand and grabbed the garter belt, looping it around Iwaizumi’s waist. Kageyama removed the half-put-on stocking, laughing when he saw the way Iwaizumi had been trying to put it on. He ignored Iwaizumi when he tried to pry his leg free, keeping a firm hold on it. 

Iwaizumi firmly cupped his cock and balls with both hands and tried to reach down to cover as much of his ass as possible. However, from his position he couldn’t reach too far down. He squeezed his butt cheeks shut, hoping that the princes couldn’t see much. 

“Almost done, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, holding up the straps of the garter belt. Kageyama finished putting on one of the stockings and Oikawa neatly clipped the garter belt onto it. 

Kageyama switched sides, lifting up Iwaizumi’s other leg uncomfortably high. Iwaizumi twitched when he felt a light breeze brush against his asshole, clenching down as hard as he could to preserve his modesty. Kageyama seemed oblivious to the way he was indecently displaying his new servant, focused only on the stocking. Finally it was up his leg and Oikawa was attaching the garter belt onto the final stocking. Kageyama placed his leg back onto the bed and released it. Iwaizumi sighed in relief, glad that the ordeal was over. 

“Oh, we forgot the panties,” Oikawa suddenly said, holding up the underwear.

“I can put that on myself,” Iwaizumi said desperately, sitting up. He clenched his legs together and smoothed down his skirt, reaching out for the underwear. 

“Don’t you worry! We’re already here so we might as well finish the job,” Oikawa said, shoving Iwaizumi back down onto the bed. 

Kageyama took the underwear and fitted it neatly around both of Iwaizumi’s feet. Then he stuck his knee between Iwaizumi’s legs, spreading them slightly. Slowly, he pulled up the panties. He was stopped right below Iwaizumi’s butt. 

“Can you lift him up, Tooru? I can’t get the panties on him.”

Trying to keep Oikawa from touching him further, Iwaizumi attempted to lift his butt up on his own. However, Oikawa got there first. The older prince slid his hands beneath Iwaizumi’s butt and grabbed his cheeks. Iwaizumi squeaked at the sudden invasion of his privacy and struggled to release himself. Kageyama grabbed him by the shoulders and restrained him. 

“Please don’t move, Hajime. You’re just making it harder on us,” Oikawa complained. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s butt harder as the servant resisted, causing a few of his fingers to dip into the crack of Iwaizumi’s ass. 

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched when he felt Oikawa’s fingers brush against his hole. Embarrassingly, he could feel his cock beginning to stir in interest. Immediately he stopped moving and tried instead to keep himself from getting hard. 

“Good boy, you stopped struggling,” Kageyama purred into Iwaizumi’s ear. “You’re going to cooperate, aren’t you Hajime?”

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched and he nodded quickly. Kageyama chuckled, his breath teasing Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi took in long, deep breaths and tried for focus on something other than his arousal. But he couldn’t ignore the fingers teasing his asshole, brushing against it seemingly on accident. So despite his efforts, his cock began to harden and tent his skirt, making it obvious how much he was enjoying the situation. 

Oikawa hefted up Iwaizumi higher so he was arched above the bed, only his upper back and feet pressing against the mattress. Iwaizumi had to push both of his elbows against the bed to keep his balance, or else he might tumble into Oikawa and nudge him off the bed. He didn’t know what the punishment for pushing a prince off of a bed was, but he certainly didn’t want to find out.

“Need to get this out of the way,” Kageyama muttered to himself, grabbing Iwaizumi’s skirt. 

Before Iwaizumi could protest, Kageyama flipped it up, exposing Iwaizumi’s aroused cock to the room. It was slowly thickening and he could already see the foreskin pulling back slightly, revealing the sensitive head. This time Iwaizumi couldn’t even cover himself to preserve his modesty, too occupied balancing himself on the bed. “Don’t look,” he begged, but the two princes ignored him. 

“Look Tobio, he’s hard,” Oikawa cooed, leaning in to look at Iwaizumi’s cock. “I think he likes this.”

Kageyama raised his eyebrow, meeting Iwaizumi’s eyes. “Are you some kind of pervert? You like it when you dress up in women’s clothes?”

“No, sir,” Iwaizumi whispered, though he could see his cock twitching as the princes continued to stare at him. He shivered at the intensity of their gazes, feeling his nipples harden under his shirt. The lust in their eyes made him breathless and he unconsciously spread his legs farther.

“I don’t believe you. Look, you’re even getting harder,” Kageyama said. He stroked higher up Iwaizumi’s thighs until his fingers were just grazing Iwaizumi’s tight balls. 

All three of them watched Iwaizumi’s cock continue to harden until it was fully erect, pointing straight up in the air. Iwaizumi panted, feeling overheated beneath the two princes. 

“Well now we won’t be able to get the panties on you,” Oikawa said with a pout. He lowered Iwaizumi back down onto the bed and let go of his ass. 

Iwaizumi made to roll over to hide his cock, but Kageyama stopped him. 

“We can’t have you leaving this room in that state,” Kageyama said with a devious glint in his eyes. “Right, Tooru?”

“Of course he can’t leave like that. What would people say?” Oikawa responded. He placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s hip. Sliding it down slowly, Iwaizumi could only watch as the hand got closer and closer to his cock, stopping right before his pubic hair. “But his erection isn’t the only problem here.”

“No, I suppose not,” Kageyama said, raking his fingers through the rough patch of hair. “Look at this mess. You don’t shave, Hajime?”

“Why would I shave down there?” Iwaizumi blustered, blushing deeply when the two princes began to tug at his pubic hair. “Are we done yet?”

“I suppose commoners wouldn’t be accustomed to such grooming habits,” Oikawa mused, ignoring Iwaizumi’s question entirely. “I guess we have to help him then.”

“Sounds good,” Kageyama replied. Suddenly, he began to pull down Iwaizumi’s stockings—the same stockings he had just put on. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi protested, grabbing at them. 

“Helping,” Oikawa replied, matter of fact. He unbuttoned Iwaizumi’s skirt and pulled it clear off. 

Before Iwaizumi knew it, he was stripped naked, his new uniform tossed carelessly onto the ground. Blushing, Iwaizumi curled up into a ball, trying to preserve what modesty he had left. 

“Come on, now. We’re going to the bathroom,” Oikawa said, standing up. Kageyama stood too and the two princes stared at him expectantly. 

“What are we going to the bathroom for?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to stall for time. 

“Are you being uncooperative?” Kageyama asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“No, sir,” Iwaizumi responded reluctantly. He stood up, covering his hard cock with both of his hands as he did. 

“Good, now off to the bathroom,” Oikawa cheered. He pulled open the door to the room and stepped out into the hallway. 

“The bathroom’s out there?” Iwaizumi asked frantically, backing away. “But I’m naked! Anyone could see me!”

Kageyama pursed his lips. “You’re talking back a lot, maid. Do you need to be punished?”

Iwaizumi hesitated, not wanting to antagonize his new masters so soon. But the fear of being seen by other people overweighed his fear of the princes. He took a step backwards. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. 

“There’s a bathroom right here, attached to the room,” Iwaizumi said quickly, trying to come up with an excuse. “Why can’t we just go there?”

“The one down the hallway is nicer,” Oikawa said with a frown, popping his head back through the doorway. “Is Hajime being bad, Tobio?”

“I think he is,” Kageyama growled, striding up to Iwaizumi. He dragged him over to a couch that was on the other side of the room, angled towards a large fireplace. 

Oikawa sighed in exasperation and followed them, leaving the door open. 

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked as he stumbled behind Kageyama. 

The prince didn’t reply, but rather pushed Iwaizumi until he was lying across Kageyama’s lap. Without any further ado, Kageyama pulled back his hand and brought it down hard on Iwaizumi’s ass, slapping him firmly. 

Iwaizumi yelped and flushed a deep red. He hadn’t been spanked since he was a child, and certainly not over someone’s lap! He struggled and tried to get free, but Kageyama held him firmly down. 

“This is your punishment for disobeying,” Kageyama explained calmly as he rained slaps down on Iwaizumi’s naked ass. 

Iwaizumi wiggled and cried out at each slap. He looked up at Oikawa pleadingly, begging him to stop this humiliating punishment. 

Oikawa just watched dispassionately from where he was leaning up against the wall. “Careful now, Hajime. If you’re too loud, people might come and investigate.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes shot to the door and he began to struggle harder when he realized it was wide open. Anyone could walk by and see him sprawled naked on the prince’s lap, being spanked like a child. He struggled harder, now even more desperate to get free. But Kageyama’s hold on him was firm and his punishment merciless. Finally Iwaizumi stopped struggling, resigned to his punishment. Kageyama gave him a few more slaps for good measure and then finally released him. Iwaizumi laid there for a few more seconds, panting hard as he waited for the pain to fade. 

“Ooh, what a pretty color,” Oikawa commented, sauntering over to them. He ran his cool hand over the reddened flesh, feeling the warmth emanate from it. 

Iwaizumi was too stunned to protest, lying there limp as Oikawa and then Kageyama began to grope his ass. He only reacted when someone brushed their finger up against his hole and pressed down teasingly. He jumped up and put both of his hands against his ass to protect it from any more wandering hands. “So you said we’re going to the baths?”

“Yep, this way,” Oikawa said, walking out the door. 

Iwaizumi followed, first peeking out into the hallway to make sure no one was there. Seeing that the coast was clear, he stepped outside, immediately feeling more exposed as he stared down the long hallway. It seemingly stretched from one side of the castle to the other and provided no protection from view. Anyone who stepped out would be able to see Iwaizumi in all his glory, even if they were halfway across the castle. 

Neither of the princes seemed concerned with that, walking slowly down the hall towards the bathrooms. Iwaizumi followed nervously, his hands pressed again against his still hard cock. Oikawa and Kageyama slowed down so they walked on either side of him. 

“You’re still hard, Hajime?” Oikawa asked, sounding impressed. He pulled away one of Iwaizumi’s arms and Kageyama pulled aside the other, forcing his hands away from his crotch. This exposed his flushed cock, and humiliatingly Iwaizumi could see a bead of pre-cum welling out from his slit. 

“And you’re wet too,” Kageyama commented, reaching down and flicking a finger against the tip. 

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched and another drop of pre-cum leaked out of his cock. He didn’t know what was happening. Even through all that the princes had done, from pinning him down naked, to spanking him in front of an open door, his cock had stayed hard the entire time. 

He could understand getting aroused by the presence of the two princes. For all of their flaws, they were both very handsome and hard to resist. But the humiliation of the whole thing should have turned him off, not made him grow harder. 

“An exhibitionist, huh?” Oikawa surmised, a wicked smile growing on his face. “We could have fun with that.”

“I’m not…” Iwaizumi protested weakly. But he could not hide the evidence that was standing proudly right in front of them. 

Oikawa just hummed in response and pulled Iwaizumi along. Iwaizumi was tense the whole way, jumping whenever he heard a sound. He didn’t know where they were going, but it felt like the princes were parading him all the way across the castle for fun, hoping someone would discover them. Iwaizumi sincerely hoped that wasn’t the case. The last thing he needed was for the other servants to see him like this. It would be the absolute worst first impression he could make on the people who would be his peers for the next decade. 

Finally they reached their destination. Oikawa pulled a key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock of a thick, wooden door. He frowned when the key didn’t quite fit and tried to jiggle it around. 

The longer they stood there, the more Iwaizumi began to fidget. He looked around anxiously, making sure there were still no people in the hallway. His attention was drawn to a room that was right across the hallway from the bathroom. From the sound of it, there were at least three people chatting close to the door. One person put their hand on the door handle, making it rattle.

Iwaizumi’s heart sped up and he tried to cower behind Kageyama. Oikawa still had a firm grip on his arm, though, and refused to let him move. Even after seeing the desperation in his eyes, Kageyama just smirked and turned around, pulling Iwaizumi to face the occupied room. 

“Are you almost done?” Iwaizumi hissed at Oikawa, forgetting his manners. 

“Not quite,” Oikawa said, still wiggling the key in the hole. 

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. “Oi, you dare speak to your prince like that?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he realized how disrespectful he had just been. “No, sorry sir!” he apologized quickly. “I was just getting a bit nervous and was wondering when we would enter the bathroom.”

Kageyama didn’t look satisfied. Iwaizumi began to squirm under his disapproving gaze. He could still hear the voices on the other side of the door and saw that the knob was now fully turned. The door just needed to be pushed open for Iwaizumi’s shame to be displayed to those strangers. Fortunately enough, the people didn’t feel the need to leave the room yet, seemingly engrossed in their conversation. But Iwaizumi feared that Kageyama would call them over anyways, as punishment for being disrespectful towards a prince. 

“You like this,” Kageyama whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear. 

Iwaizumi looked at him in confusion. He was relieved to see a smile on Kageyama’s face, but didn’t understand why he looked so pleased. 

“This right here,” Kageyama said, taking a hold of Iwaizumi’s cock. “It tells me you like to be naked in public. You want others to see you.”

Iwaizumi blushed when he looked down and tried to struggle free from Kageyama’s grasp. Despite the stressful situation (or rather because of it), he had seemingly gotten even more aroused. His cock was now beginning to drip onto the ground, thick droplets landing on the rich carpet beneath their feet. Kageyama scooped up some of the pre-cum from the slit and spread it over Iwaizumi’s cock, making it shine lewdly in the light. 

“Hey Tooru, check this out,” Kageyama said. 

Oikawa looked over and grinned devilishly. He abandoned the door to watch as Kageyama began to stroke Iwaizumi’s cock, soft slapping sounds filling the hallway. 

Iwaizumi involuntarily moaned. “No wait, stop. Please sir, not here!”

Kageyama ignored him. He began to increase his speed, pumping up and down Iwaizumi’s cock, focusing on the sensitive head. Iwaizumi felt his legs give way and he fell backwards into Oikawa. The prince grabbed him by the waist, supporting him against his chest. While Kageyama worked his cock, Oikawa began to tease his nipples as well, flicking and pinching them until they stuck straight out from his chest. 

“Sir, please,” Iwaizumi said, panting heavily as he felt his orgasm approach. “I’m about to come. Please sir, not here!”

“Not so loud, Hajime,” Oikawa murmured into his ear. “We wouldn’t want others to hear you.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze flicked back to the door across the hallway, where he could still hear voice talking near the door. He bit back his moans but couldn’t resist thrusting his hips into Kageyama’s grip. It was too much, being forcefully masturbated in the open hallway by his new masters. His breath hitched and he knew he was about to come. 

“That’s enough of that,” Kageyama suddenly said, letting go of Iwaizumi’s cock. 

Iwaizumi whimpered desperately, looking at Kageyama in shock. “No, please sir. Let me come,” he begged. He tried to free his arms from Oikawa’s grasp so he could finish himself, but he was too weak from the arousal to do anything but tug helplessly.

“Which is it, Hajime? You ask me to stop and now you’re asking me to continue.”

“I want to come,” Iwaizumi insisted. “Please!”

“But wouldn’t that be humiliating?” Kageyama asked innocently. “I mean, imagine you coming in the middle of the hallway, where anyone could see you? Imagine what people would say! Look, there are even some people in that room right there. They could step out any second and they would be able to see you come all over yourself. Do you want them to see that? Watch you shooting cum all over your chest, moaning loudly like a whore? Is that what you want, Hajime?”

As Kageyama spoke, Iwaizumi could feel a hot wave rushing through his body, going straight to his cock. He could imagine what it would be like for those strangers to see him, could imagine the rush of shame he would feel, exposed so lewdly in front of them. The thought caused sent spike of arousal straight to his already leaking cock, making it twitch and wave in the air. How would he feel, coming in front of them, in the middle of this hallway, in plain site? It would be overwhelming, all-encompassing, the ultimate humiliation…

And then, without a single touch, Iwaizumi came. From just that thought, imagining what Kageyama had been describing, it was all too much. Pleasure wracked his body and he trembled in Oikawa’s grasp. Caught up in his climax, he couldn’t hold back a loud moan, gasping for breath as the orgasm drew on. He shot pulse after pulse of cum onto his stomach, the ground, some even on Kageyama’s shirt. 

And then it was over. He collapsed onto Oikawa, his head lolling limply on the prince’s shoulder. 

Oikawa just chuckled and scooped him up, bridal style, into his arms. “That was very impressive,” he said. “We’re going to have a lot of fun with you, I can already tell.”

“I think he’ll need some time to recover,” Kageyama said, observing how out of it Iwaizumi now was. He placed his hand on Iwaizumi’s head and petted his hair, running his fingers across Iwaizumi’s scalp in a light massage. “Bring him inside, Tooru. I think someone might have heard him yell out at the end.”

“Of course,” Oikawa replied, smoothly pushing open the door with his body. 

Iwaizumi was too dazed to wonder why the bathroom door was suddenly so willing to open for them when Oikawa was having so much trouble with it beforehand. His body felt sated and comfortable and all he wanted to do now was nuzzle up into Oikawa’s chest and go to sleep.

“No, don’t go to sleep yet Hajime,” Oikawa said, seemingly reading his mind. “We still have to get you clean, remember?”

“Put him down here, Tooru,” Kageyama said, patting a bench by the showers. “We’ll get everything set up first to give him some time to recover.”

Iwaizumi whined as he was placed down on the cold bench. He drowsily reached out for them again, wanting their warmth back. 

“He’s so cute,” Oikawa said with a sigh, placing his hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek so he could nuzzle into it. “I almost want to leave him alone to rest.”

“No, let’s get him groomed while he’s this out of it,” Kageyama replied, carrying over some shaving cream and a razor. “From earlier, I have a feeling he’s going to be a feisty one. I doubt he would let us shave him so easily when he’s back in control of all his faculties.”

“Of course you’re right,” Oikawa replied, his eyes still fixated on Iwaizumi’s flushed face. “But don’t you just want to cuddle and pamper him?”

“Later.” Kageyama bent down and picked up some soap. “Here, help me clean him up first. We can indulge your softer side later.”

Together the princes used the shower nozzle to douse Iwaizumi’s body in hot water gently. The heat pulled Iwaizumi deeper into his blissful daze. He continued to lie there limply while his masters cleaned his body. They took great pains to soap him up thoroughly, running their hands over his smooth skin and firm muscles, being sure not to miss an inch. Oikawa stuck a finger up Iwaizumi’s asshole, thrusting it in and out to make sure the soap reached every crevice. Iwaizumi was so out of it that he didn’t protest. He even spread his legs farther to allow Oikawa better access. 

“We should make him come a lot more in the future,” Oikawa said, inserting another finger in Iwaizumi’s ass just to see if he could. Iwaizumi didn’t protest. He moaned rather seductively and pushed down on Oikawa’s fingers, making them slide deeper inside. “Look how complacent he’s gotten.”

“Mm, it would cut down on the number of punishments I would have to give him,” Kageyama responded. 

“But you liked spanking him, you sadistic brat,” Oikawa said cheekily. 

“I did. And Hajime liked being spanked, didn’t you?” Kageyama directed the last part of his question to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi hummed contentedly. He looked down at the two princes kneeling at his feet and spread his legs even farther. “Why did you stop moving?”

Oikawa chuckled. “Insatiable,” he said fondly. 

Kageyama nodded and slid a finger inside Iwaizumi’s stretched pucker, alongside the two that Oikawa was already stuffing him with. Iwaizumi moaned when he felt the stretch and his cock twitched in interest. 

“He’s getting hard again,” Kageyama commented as he fucked into Iwaizumi’s hole with his finger. 

“I want to fuck him next,” Oikawa confessed. He looked around the bathroom with a frown. “But not here. Let’s get this done and head back to our room, okay Tobio?”

“Sure,” Kageyama replied, pulling out his finger. 

Oikawa removed his own fingers, making Iwaizumi whine and squirm on the bench. “Patience, Hajime,” Oikawa said soothingly.

He picked up the shaving cream and squirted some on his hand, applying it liberally to Iwaizumi’s crotch. At the same time, Kageyama took Iwaizumi’s arms and moved them above his head. Then he took some shaving cream as well and smeared it underneath Iwaizumi’s armpits. 

Iwaizumi watched them with lidded eyes as they carefully scraped the razor over his skin, removing the dark hair until he was completely smooth. He didn’t even react when Oikawa gently picked up his balls and ran the sharp razor over that as well. 

Finished with the job, Kageyama picked up the shower nozzle and turned on the water. However, enough time had passed that the water had turned cool, so it was a cold jet of water that shot onto Iwaizumi’s crotch. It hit his half-hard cock, instantly waking him up. He jumped and fell off the bench with a yelp, tumbling onto the floor.

Now fully awake, Iwaizumi sat up. The post-orgasmic fog was fully cleared from his mind now and he was suddenly aware of his situation. He looked around the bathroom, staring at it in awe. Before his mind had felt fuzzy and warm, so he hadn’t paid any attention to his surroundings. Now that he was alert, he found himself intimidated in the lavish room. 

Although it was just a bathing chamber for the royal family, it was still fitted with at least three hot tubs and five showers. Iwaizumi couldn’t imagine the entire family bathing with each other at the same time, so he didn’t know why they needed so many. Everything was plated with gold, all the faucets and handles and even the drains. The floor was a pure, white marble that looked so expensive, Iwaizumi was afraid to sit on it. It was also quite chilly, he realized, as he continued to kneel there, gazing at everything astounded. 

Then his mind caught up to the events that had been going on while he had been out of it. His attention was brought to his newly shaven crotch and armpits. He looked at them in shock, running his fingers over the baby smooth skin. It felt strange to suddenly be bare in those areas. His cock in particular looked so much bigger and strangely more naked without the thick, wiry hair to frame it. 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Oikawa asked, amused.

“It’s… not as bad as I thought it would be,” Iwaizumi acknowledged slowly, still stroking the skin above his groin. 

The princes watched him and when he finally looked up he noticed the lustful glints in their eyes. He swallowed, all of a sudden feeling vulnerable in his nudity. When he had arrived at the castle, he never imagined this would have happened… Who would ever assume the two most sought after princes in the land would show interest in him, would want to bring him to their bed? But there was no denying the bulges in their pants or the way they looked at him like they wanted to devour him whole. 

“Let’s go back to the room,” Kageyama suggested, holding out his hand to Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi hesitated for a second. Going back to the room meant that the two princes, his new masters, would fuck him. Was he ready to start that kind of relationship with them?

He glanced up at his two masters, who were patiently waiting for his response. Kageyama was dominant and sadistic, while Oikawa had way too much fun teasing and humiliating him. These two would be his lovers for tonight, and possibly for the long future, if he accepted their proposition. 

But who was he fooling? He was already lost to these two, even after a day. Their eyes pierced through his body and their touch sent him aflame. He would be a fool not to accept. So he stuck out his hand and let Kageyama pull him upright, accepting that this decision might be changing the course of his life forever.

Once he was standing, Oikawa pressed himself against Iwaizumi’s back, covering his body with his own. Iwaizumi could feel the remaining moisture on his body being soaked into Oikawa’s rich clothes, but the prince didn’t seem to care. Oikawa placed his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips and pulled him closer, pressing them close, chest to back. Then he sniffed at Iwaizumi’s nape and nipped at his neck playfully, making Iwaizumi gasp.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kageyama grabbed Oikawa by the waist and tugged the two of them towards him. Iwaizumi stumbled and fell into Kageyama, but the prince held firm and caught him against his body. 

Iwaizumi could feel Kageyama’s hard cock pressing against him, the friction rubbing deliciously against his own cock. Oikawa also rubbed his cock over Iwaizumi’s ass, pushing it the slightest bit into his crack. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched when he felt the bulge rub against his stretched hole, remembering how it felt when their fingers had been fucking him before. His cock swelled, rubbing against Kageyama’s stomach as the prince bit along Iwaizumi’s jaw. 

“I don’t think we can walk back through the hallways like this,” Iwaizumi stuttered as Oikawa sucked a love bite onto his neck. 

“Don’t worry, there’s a secret passageway in the back,” Kageyama replied, watching shamelessly as Oikawa marked him. 

“Then why did I have to walk through the halls naked?” Iwaizumi asked, trying to muster up the energy to be mad. Strangely enough, the thought of the princes parading him through the halls for their own entertainment aroused him rather than angered him. Though he had to say, it was hard to be angry when Oikawa was working his neck, sucking at all of the sensitive points and leaving his claim. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” Kageyama murmured, still fixated on Oikawa’s mouth. 

Oikawa noticed him staring and with a final firm suck, he released Iwaizumi’s neck. Then he slid his hand behind Kageyama’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Without wasting any time Kageyama deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over Oikawa’s lasciviously, tasting him greedily. Iwaizumi watched with blown pupils, unconsciously grinding against their bodies. Kageyama pulled Oikawa closer to him, crushing Iwaizumi in the center. This squeezed Iwaizumi’s cock between his own stomach and Kageyama’s. The newfound pressure made him moan softly and jerk his hips forwards, grinding his cock against Kageyama’s stomach. 

Kageyama broke the kiss, distracted by what Iwaizumi was doing. Not yet satisfied, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s face and turned it, catching him in a passionate kiss. Iwaizumi whimpered when Oikawa immediately dominated the kiss, his tongue invading Iwaizumi’s mouth, wetly sharing saliva between them. Oikawa was a very talented kisser. Every stroke of his tongue shot a bolt of arousal straight down into Iwaizumi’s cock. He could already feel himself starting to leak, his pre-cum wetting Kageyama’s shirt. 

He was soon pulled away from Oikawa and was immediately caught up in another kiss, this time with Kageyama. Kissing Oikawa and kissing Kageyama were completely different experiences. This kiss was rougher, with Kageyama liberally using his teeth as well as his lips and tongue. Iwaizumi whimpered when Kageyama bit his lower lip a bit too hard, but the pain was instantly soothed by Kageyama’s tongue that rubbed gently against the mark. 

When they separated, Iwaizumi could feel how flushed and plump his lips had gotten. They were also incredibly sensitive, which he soon found out when Oikawa pulled him into yet another kiss. By now all three of them were panting and frotting against each other, all extremely aroused and ready for more. 

“Bed,” Iwaizumi gasped against Oikawa’s mouth. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Oikawa hummed in assent and let go of Iwaizumi’s lips. Before Iwaizumi could react, Kageyama scooped him up in a bridal carry and headed for the back of the room. Oikawa followed closely, only straying to pull a lever hidden underneath a bathtub, revealing the secret passage. Kageyama strode through it confidently, maneuvering Iwaizumi’s body so his naked skin didn’t scrape against the stone walls. 

“I can walk,” Iwaizumi protested half-heartedly. 

“You’ll hurt your feet on these floors without shoes,” Kageyama responded calmly, carrying Iwaizumi effortlessly down the passageway. 

Iwaizumi bit back a smile at the thoughtful comment and pressed closer into Kageyama’s chest. Since the passage cut between walls, it was surrounded by cold stone on all sides. This made it quite chilly to be in, especially devoid of clothes as Iwaizumi currently was. Cuddling close to Kageyama’s firm chest was helping, though he still felt a little chilly.

Oikawa seemed to notice his predicament placed his own hand on Iwaizumi’s head. “Almost there,” he murmured encouragingly. 

The trip did go a lot faster, probably because he wasn’t constantly worried about being seen. Iwaizumi was very impressed at Kageyama’s strength. It wasn’t common that someone could carry a person of Iwaizumi’s weight for such a long time. Though it seemed both princes were pretty strong. From what little Iwaizumi could remember of his post-orgasmic haze, Oikawa didn’t have a problem carrying him into the bathroom either. It made him feel strange to think that both of the princes had enough strength to carry him around whenever they felt like it. Back in his village, there had been very few men strong enough to do that. 

Oikawa stepped ahead of them to fiddle with a door at the end of the corridor. It opened smoothly and silently, revealing the extravagant bedroom that they had come from. Kageyama strode into the room and place Iwaizumi gently on the bed. From here, Iwaizumi could see that the door to the hidden passageway opened up from an innocuous stone wall. Oikawa closed the door and it slid back into place, closing firmly enough that the door could not be distinguished from the regular stone. It was amazing, even though he knew where the door was, it was camouflaged so well that he might not be able to find it again. 

“Now that that’s done with,” Kageyama began, looking at Iwaizumi with a predatory gaze, “why don’t we continue where we left off?”

Iwaizumi swallowed. Kageyama and Oikawa quickly divested themselves of their clothes. They dumped them on the ground, next to Iwaizumi’s maid uniform that he had been stripped of before. Iwaizumi scooted up the bed, making room for them. They both climbed onto the bed and without hesitation crowded around Iwaizumi, their hands stroking his bare flesh. 

“Are you still stretched?” Oikawa asked, inserting a finger into Iwaizumi’s ass to see. “Hm, you’ve tightened up a bit. I think we’ll need to stretch you again.”

Iwaizumi whimpered when Kageyama also stuck his finger inside, pulling him open. Seeing the discomfort on his face, Oikawa pulled out his finger and reached over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of oil. Kageyama removed his finger as well and accepted the oil that Oikawa drizzled into his hand. Carefully, Kageyama spread the oil all over Iwaizumi’s pucker until his hole gleamed enticingly under the fire light. 

Oikawa hummed, satisfied, and covered his hand in oil as well. Then the two converged on him again, eagerly sticking their fingers back into him. They began to finger fuck him in unison, making Iwaizumi involuntarily moan and throw his head back from the stimulation. He could feel himself loosening. Oikawa could clearly feel it as well, since he inserted another finger on the next thrust. Not to be outdone, Kageyama changed the angles of his finger so it was just brushing against Iwaizumi’s prostate. 

Iwaizumi jerked and moaned, his eyes opened wide in surprise at the burst of pleasure that traveled through his body from that one spot. Liking his reaction, Kageyama focused his thrusts so he hit that spot every time. Iwaizumi couldn’t help whining each time his spot was hit and he could hear his wails echoing off the walls of the room. Embarrassed by the sounds, Iwaizumi grit his teeth and clenched at the bed sheets, squeezing them between his fingers to ground himself. 

Kageyama frowned at Iwaizumi’s sudden silence. “No, we want to hear you,” he reprimanded Iwaizumi, pinching the tip of his cock sharply.

Shocked by the sudden pain, Iwaizumi yelped, jerking his hips back. This broke his concentration and he moaned loudly on the next thrust, his voice breathy and aroused. 

Satisfied that Iwaizumi was obeying him, Kageyama rewarded him by pushing in another finger. Iwaizumi trembled at the stretch, now stuffed full with four fingers in total. Mercifully, they gave him some time to rest and adjust to the new width stretching his hole. 

During the pause, Kageyama exchanged a look with Oikawa, who nodded back. Then they both began to pull in opposite directions, pulling Iwaizumi’s hole wide open. He wailed, his legs trembling as they stretched him so far that they could look inside of him.

“Gorgeous,” Oikawa murmured, fixated on the sight of the wet, pink canal spread open to his viewing pleasure.

“Think of what we can stuff in there,” Kageyama said lowly, running a finger along the soft flesh. “We’ll first start him on our cocks and get him used to that. Then we can plug him up and leave him full of toys during the day, always open and ready for us. If we increase the size of the toy every day, it shouldn’t be long until we can both fuck him at the same time. Imagine, our pretty little maid stuffed full of both our cocks, moaning so prettily between us.”

“God, Tobio, your mouth,” Oikawa hissed, grabbing at his cock to stop himself from coming. “I need to get inside him soon or this will be over.”

Kageyama smirked and pulled out his fingers. He moved Iwaizumi so he was on all fours, then Kageyama reached over to spread Iwaizumi’s cheeks, displaying the stretched hole to Oikawa. “Go for it. You don’t even have to enter slowly; he’s stretched out so much.”

Iwaizumi moaned, feeling Oikawa spread out his cheeks to reveal his pucker. He could feel his cock already dripping pre-cum onto the bed and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Oikawa traced Iwaizumi’s hole with the tip of his cock. “He’s so soft down here,” he said, panting as he pressed in. He groaned as the warmth enveloped his cock. Then, impatiently, he thrust in the rest of the way, filling up Iwaizumi completely. 

Iwaizumi gasped and nearly collapsed forwards, feeling the firm cock filling him up. Fortunately, Kageyama caught him by his shoulders before he could topple over. Seeing that Iwaizumi was now being supported, Oikawa grabbed him by the waist and started to fuck him, slowly at first and then harder and faster. 

Each thrust brushed against Iwaizumi’s prostate, making him moan and push back against Oikawa. It felt so good, finally being fucked by a thick cock. He could feel his rim stretching around Oikawa, could feel the oil dripping down his thighs. And Oikawa was so skilled at love making too, angling his cock perfectly so Iwaizumi felt the maximum amount of pleasure. 

Feeling left out, Kageyama grabbed Iwaizumi’s head and carefully pushed his cock against his lips. Iwaizumi opened his mouth complacently and took Kageyama’s cock between his lips, sucking at it hard. Kageyama grunted and began to thrust in sync with Oikawa’s movements. Iwaizumi could only hold on as the two took him ruthlessly, taking their pleasure from his body. 

Oikawa started to fuck him harder, grabbing him by the hips and thrusting faster and faster as he chased his orgasm. The sudden increase in pace meant that Iwaizumi’s prostate was almost continuously being stimulated, sending waves of arousal straight to his cock. Iwaizumi moaned against Kageyama’s cock, the vibrations making Kageyama grab him by the head as not to lose control of himself. 

It was too much. Filled from both ends, with both princes using him relentlessly, Iwaizumi came untouched, spurting onto the bed. He whined and clenched Oikawa’s cock as his climax overwhelmed him, pulse after pulse of cum shooting from his cock. He trembled as pleasure wracked his body, and he could feel himself loudly screaming as he came. Oikawa’s merciless thrusts continued to target his prostate even through his orgasm, only prolonging and intensifying it until he could see spots in his vision. Right when it was getting to be too much, Oikawa came as well. He groaned, thrusting a final few times into Iwaizumi, spilling his thick cum into Iwaizumi’s asshole. 

Kageyama watched the two with lidded eyes, his cock twitching from where he had removed it from Iwaizumi’s mouth. When he saw Oikawa’s orgasm finish, he tugged Iwaizumi up to him. Iwaizumi whimpered when Oikawa’s cock popped out from his ass, his pucker clenching at the air as he tried to keep the cock inside of him. But he wasn’t empty for long. Kageyama leaned back on the bed and smoothly sat Iwaizumi down on his lap. He teased Iwaizumi’s pucker with his cock, lubricating himself with the cum that was already in Iwaizumi’s ass. Then without warning, he impaled Iwaizumi onto his cock and began to fuck up into him.

Iwaizumi moaned contentedly, his softening cock dripping with the remnants of his orgasm. He let Kageyama bounce him on his lap, enjoying the way Kageyama’s longer cock penetrated him deeper. Kageyama avoided his prostate as not to over stimulate him too much. Iwaizumi, blissed out from his orgasm, enjoyed the stretch of his hole as Kageyama continued to fuck him. He buried his face in Kageyama’s neck, clinging to his broad shoulders as he was bounced up and down. 

Oikawa watched from the side, his hand stroking along Iwaizumi’s back lazily, tired from his own orgasm. Finally Kageyama felt himself getting close, and he began fuck into Iwaizumi’s body even harder. Iwaizumi moaned softly into his ear, still limp and soft in Kageyama’s arms. He mustered up the strength to clench his asshole, trying to help Kageyama reach his climax. 

That extra bit of tightness was enough for Kageyama. He grunted and bit Iwaizumi’s neck, pumping his hips and filling Iwaizumi with his cum, mixing it with Oikawa’s.

Kageyama’s thrusts slowed to a halt. He panted, holding Iwaizumi to him, his softening cock still firmly inside of Iwaizumi’s ass. Then he slowly pulled out, dragging his cock against the rim until he was completely out. 

Feeling empty and exhausted, Iwaizumi collapsed onto his stomach, pressing his face against the soft pillows. Oikawa nudged his legs until Iwaizumi spread them, letting them see his puffy, red hole. Kageyama hummed in satisfaction when he saw beads of cum begin to drip out, the creamy white contrasting beautifully with the flushed red of his pucker. 

Oikawa lazily reached up and stuck a finger inside of him, pushing the cum back inside. He glanced at Kageyama and nodded towards the bedside table. Getting the message, Kageyama pulled out a small butt plug and handed it to him. Oikawa teased Iwaizumi’s hole with the toy briefly and then inserted it, trapping the cum inside of him.

Iwaizumi was so tired that he didn’t even notice what was happening. Kageyama and Oikawa could see him quickly fading. They tugged the blankets out from under him and then sandwiched his body between theirs, tucking him under the covers securely. Iwaizumi mumbled in contentment when he felt the two warm bodies encase his own, nuzzling into Oikawa’s chest. Kageyama flung an arm over Iwaizumi, settling in so Iwaizumi’s chest pressed comfortingly against Kageyama’s back. 

“That was nice,” Iwaizumi slurred, his eyes already closing. “We should do it again.”

“We will,” Oikawa reassured him, smiling down at Iwaizumi who was cutely settled against his chest. 

“We have many plans for our new maid,” Kageyama said lazily, stroking his hand down Iwaizumi’s flank, petting him. 

“Good,” Iwaizumi murmured, cuddling in closer to the two. He felt so tired and happy, pressed between his two masters. Warmed by their bodies, he felt utterly protected and safe with the knowledge that nothing could hurt him here. This was a good start to his new job, he thought hazily. If his masters kept this up, he might regret that he was only assigned here for the next 10 years. Earlier his sentence had seemed like a lifetime, but now it did not feel nearly long enough. Their presence was addicting, at first strange and foreign but now comforting and warm. Maybe he should have been scared, seeing how fast he was falling, but nestled between them, he thought they felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there has to be a sequel for this. It was supposed to be about Maid Iwaizumi, but he barely got into his uniform before he was stripped right out!


End file.
